


Last kiss.....

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Last Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron's last kiss fro Robert





	Last kiss.....

**Author's Note:**

> No words for last night... heartbroken.....  
> Something going through my mind from Robert's POV ....  
> It won't make sense

I watched my beautiful husband take his ring off and I couldn't breathe.. I was heartbroken that it came to this but I knew that Aaron needed time. If only I could see the signs we wouldn't be here but I didn't!

He gave me his ring and came up to me pressing a kiss to my cheek. I stopped the tears falling. That was my last ever kiss to my husband. I just stood still breathing in his scent knowing that it was the last time.

He pulled away and looked at me with wet eyes. He told me to go but I couldn't I just wanted him to say stay or at least hold him in my arms..

I decided to leave but before I did I pressed my lips to his own cheek keeping them pressed there feeling his scruffy beard against my face.

I pulled away and looked at him one last time hating my self for causing him sin much pain and I walked towards the door out of my home with my husband oh my own for my selfish behaviour...

**Author's Note:**

> Tumble... robronfan948


End file.
